Je n'oublierai jamais
by Luciole26
Summary: A l'occasion d'un secret santa sur le forum OUAT . Voici ma propre vision des retrouvailles de Rumple et Cora après la naissance de Regina.


**GoldenHeart**

9 mois plus tard… - Quelque part dans le château des Mills

C'est ce soir-là que la très chère héritière au 5e rang de la famille royale allait avoir une petite fille. Je restais tapi dans l'ombre d'un renforcement du couloir royal, non loin de la chambre à coucher où justement la jeune fille de Meunier que je connaissais il y a quelques mois était sur le point de mettre son premier nouveau-né au monde. J'entendis les cris de Cora ainsi que les encouragements du personnel et du médecin puis un silence. Le cri strident d'un bébé vint l'annoncer officiellement. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'avais bien l'intention d'avoir ce que je voulais… Je ne me laisserai pas duper deux fois par la jeune femme. J'avais un plan. On ne pouvait pas se moquer impunément du ténébreux. Après mettre assurer de cette venue au monde, je finis par disparaître dans une fumée violette.

Une semaine après l'annonce officielle du bébé royal Mills, je fis à nouveau une visite surprise. Je savais que personne n'était présent dans la nurserie à cet instant. J'apparus par magie devant le berceau et fis lancer un sort permettant de ne pas détecter ma présence. En effet comme j'avais appris les rudiments à Cora, elle pouvait facilement user de ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour découvrir que je suis venu. Or je voulais surtout me faire discret. Suite à ces pensées, je me penchai vers ce ravissant bambin.

_ « En voilà un beau bébé… Bonjour très chère Regina. » lançai-je d'une voix traînante en glissant un de mes doigts vers sa main.

Elle empoigna mon doigt et me regarda avec une étrange curiosité. Les bébés avaient de quoi ébranler n'importe qui avec toute cette fragilité innocente. Je pensais brièvement et furtivement à la naissance de mon fils puis je finis par détacher mon doigt de l'emprise de l'enfant.

_ « C'est étrange ! Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt pleurer ? Regarde comme je suis affreux. » fis-je d'un ton à la fois comique et cynique, en la prenant dans mes bras et lui montrant mon visage écaillé.

Regina se contenta de me regarder attentivement, nullement terrifiée.

_ « Tu es un bébé bien particulier, Regina. Pas si innocente que ça… Tu as un avenir bien prometteur qui se dessine devant toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour t'aider. Le moment venu. J'attends ce moment avec impatience… ». reconnus-je, un sourire plein de promesses aux lèvres.

C'est alors que j'entendis du mouvement dans le couloir. Je remis le bébé dans son berceau et vins me cacher derrière un épais rideau. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et des talons claquèrent sur le sol. Je sus que c'était cette très chère Cora. Si féminine… je pouvais entrapercevoir sa tenue élégante bleu nuit et sa délicate couronne sur la tête. Elle se dirigea vers la nurserie, quelque peu inquiète.

_ « Regina… » murmura-t-elle, préoccupée.

Cora prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la berça, d'un air ailleurs.

_ « Il faut que je songe à te trouver une nourrice. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser toute seule. Je prendrais des mesures nécessaires pour te protéger. Qui sait ce qu'il… » commença-t-elle à dire avant de se taire.

En l'écoutant, j'eus un sourire malicieux. Je savais qu'elle parlait de moi. Cora me craignait donc. C'était très bien. Après tout, avec ce qu'il s'était passé… Elle avait bien raison de s'inquiéter. Je n'oublierai jamais… sa traîtrise.

_ « … j'ai de grands projets Regina, il ne m'empêchera pas de les assouvir. Cela implique que je serais moins présente comme le serait une vraie mère. Mais c'est pour toi que je ferais tout ça, plus tard tu me remercieras. » reprit Cora, en la regardant sérieusement.

_ « Oh je ne crois pas très chère ! » pensai-je, ayant déjà la réponse grâce au don que j'avais hérité de la prophétesse.

Elle étreignit le bébé un peu plus contre elle et fit quelques pas dans la nurserie.

_ « Il ne m'a pas pardonné, il ne me pardonnera jamais… Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu mérites une fin heureuse, pas comme moi. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait si… » murmura-t-elle avant de s'arrêter dans son élan.

Rester prostré derrière un rideau commençait à m'échauffer un peu. C'était inconfortable et déplaisant. J'entendis alors de nouveaux pas dans la chambre royale, différents et plus lourds, ma bouche fit un léger rictus.

_ « Le prince Henry débarque. Que c'est mignon ! Quelle charmante famille ! » songeai-je avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Je me penchai légèrement sur le côté pour observer à nouveau et je le vis prendre par la taille Cora. Il contempla Regina et lui sourit. Cela en fut assez. Je levais la main d'un geste magistral et je disparus. J'attendrai ce jour, je n'étais pas à quelques années près... Je pris la décision de m'éloigner de Cora et de sa très chère famille pendant un petit bout de temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation et de brève discussion, le prince Henry prit congé de Cora. Toujours avec respect et courtoisie, il lui fit un baisemain et un sourire aimable. Cora était insensible à ce comportement, mais elle reconnaissait sa gentillesse. Il émanait de son époux une sérénité dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve. Elle finit par scruter à nouveau sa petite fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Lentement et délicatement, elle la déposa dans son berceau. Les mains posées sur le mobilier du lit du bébé, Cora inspira profondément.

_ « Je dois te faire un aveu Regina, ce sera un secret entre nous. Il n'est pas sûr que tu t'en souviennes, mais je me serais au moins confié à quelqu'un qui m'est cher tout autant. Il… enfin Rumple aurait été le seul homme qui puisse faire battre mon cœur, mais je ne voulais pas agir égoïstement et suivre mon cœur. Après tout… l'amour est une faiblesse. Je ne devais pas perdre de vue mon désir d'écraser tous ces riches héritiers snobs afin d'arriver au pouvoir peu à peu. Toi comme nouvelle Reine. C'est devenu à présent mon plus cher désir. Mais je n'oublierai jamais… mes sentiments à son égard. Ils sont toujours là présents… dans un petit coffre. avoua-t-elle posément.

La jeune femme caressa le doux duvet sur la tête de son enfant.

_ « J'ai dû enlever mon propre cœur pour cela. Je souhaite que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur que moi. J'y veillerai. », promit-elle.

Fin


End file.
